


pastel blue and fluffy white clouds

by Cypherr



Series: MCYT agere oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, VidCon YouTube Convention, covid? never heard of her, mentioned - Freeform, minor angst but its very very minor i swear, only the characters that they portray, this is not a representation of the content creators themselves, this is not a ship fic you sick fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: But all day, hour after hour, of upbeat social interaction, left him feeling drained, stressed, and with the desire to be small.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT agere oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054163
Comments: 29
Kudos: 720





	pastel blue and fluffy white clouds

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for 'Okay_so_maybe_i_hurt_my_fav' where they suggested that Tommy regresses around Techno for the first time! Hope this lives up to expectations!  
> so this is big!/CG! Technoblade and Little!Tommy

It was Vid Con and he was rooming with _the_ Technoblade. Sure, they talked online all the time and even jokingly called themselves family- part of the 'sleepy bois' dynamic. The day had been long and, quite frankly, drop dead exhausting. Entertaining hundreds of thousands of people online was a lot different than having to do it in _person_.

It wasn't that he was ungrateful- quite the opposite in fact. The fact that so many people found enjoyment in his content, enough to come and see him- most even flying out, going completely out of their way to attend the con- filled his heart with indescribable joy. He _loved_ being able to have this face to face interaction with his startlingly massive fanbase- and he even had the added bonus of having his friends at his side!

But all day, hour after hour, of upbeat, social interaction, had left him feeling drained, stressed, and with the desire to be _small_. He knew he couldn't, though. He was rooming in their hotel with _Technoblade_. He was _already_ a child- he didn't want to add more fuel to that flame. So, maybe fighting a regression this hard wasn't exactly healthy, but he had to. He kept the mantra of 'have to stay big' going in his head, trying to put all his focus into that. And it worked- somewhat.

Too caught up in his mind, he didn't realize that he had pressed his knees to his chest, leaned against the headboard of his bed, or that he had been digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, but Techno did.

Technoblade wasn't the greatest at social interaction- everybody knew this. It had almost become somewhat of a running joke at this point. But he was, well, he was worried. He knew he was generally pretty apathetic- from what he showed his friends and chat, at least- but Tommy was, well, he wasn't sure, but he was definitely not okay. He knew something was off on the walk back to their room, but he thought nothing of his fidgety silence. He knew the kid was just as socially exhausted as he was, if not more so. But now, as he watched Tommy curl into himself, he couldn't just sit by and observe any longer.

He sat down on the crisp white sheets in front of the blonde boy, careful not to make any abrupt or harsh movements- he didn't want to startle him. He had no idea what was going on in the kid's head.

"Toms? What's wrong?" He kept his voice low, using the affectionate nickname they- the sleepy bois- had started calling the boy on one late night call. It seemed to be enough to snap Tommy out of his daze, the teen looking at him with bleary, tear brimmed, baby blue eyes. Something seemed to break in him after a moment of pitiful staring, Tommy practically launched himself at Techno, burying his face in his collar bone, trembling hands gripping his pink sweater tightly. He could feel tears soak his collar as he shook in his arms and it only made the pit of worry and concern in his heart and mind grow, He wrapped his arms around Tommy's thin frame, holding him close because, truly, he didn't know what to do. He himself was just some gangly, twenty something, acne ridden guy who played Minecraft for a living; he wasn't a therapist, or a parent. God, Phil would probably know what to do.

"What's the matter, Toms?" He tried again, gently carding boney fingers through Tommy's messy blonde hair, hoping the action was soothing. All he got in response was a high pitched whine and a choked sob.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He was bordering on desperate at this point. He didn't- he had no idea what to do for the teen he considered his younger brother.

"Small." It was muffled and hardly audible, but it was there. But what did it- _oh_. He had done a paper on this in college, before he had dropped out. Tommy was a little and he was regressing- or, well, trying his best not to.

"Do you, in, do you have anything with you, Toms?" He asked, trying to keep his voice gentle and smooth- without the rasp that usually accompanied his tone.

"Henwy," the blonde whimpered, pointing a shaky finger over towards his bag he had thrown haphazardly by the arm of the small, faded black couch earlier that morning.

"I'm gonna go get your bag, okay? I'll be right back." Tommy nodded, letting go of his sweater and curling into himself once again. Techno grabbed the bright red backpack from its spot, sitting back on the bed next to Tommy as fast as he could without actually sprinting or something. He dug around in the bag, pushing days worth of baseball tees and jeans (did the kid wear literally anything else?) out of the way to find what he was looking for, Tommy hesitantly curled into his side. He finally found what he was looking for, the Minecraft cow plushie resting atop some blue pajama pants that were covered in cartoon clouds and an oversized, paster blue t-shirt. He pulled those out as well, knowing the little would be much comfier in those than the shirt and blue jeans he was currently in.

He handed Tommy the cow- Henry, he had called it- and the little clung to it like a lifeline, a small smile on his face as he squeezed it to his chest.

"Do you wanna wear this, bud? It'll be a lot cozier." He held the outfit he had grabbed up So Tommy could see it. The boy stared for a moment, absently chewing on an overstuffed paw, before nodding.

"Do you need help getting changed?" He asked softly- he wasn't sure how old Tommy was feeling, after all. Tommy didn't reply but the vibrant flush to his cheeks was all the answer he needed. He smiled, hoping the action was reassuring.

"That's okay, Toms." He sat the clothes on the bed next to them. "Can you lift your arms up for me?" He asked, still trying to keep the gentle tone to his voice. Tommy complied and he helped him out of the classic, red and white tee and into the new, oversized one. He helped the ked shimmery out of his jeans next and into the cloud covered bottoms.

"There we go. Is that better, kiddo?" Tommy nodded, a hesitant, shy smile on his face. His red rimmed eyes lit up though, much brighter than his smile was. He was squeezing his plushie close again, Henry pressed snug against his chest in an imitation of a hug.

Tommy had begun to chew on a fuzzy hoof again and with a quick thought, pulled out one of his fidget toys from where it had been stored in his pants pocket. It was a little rubber thing on a rope meant to go around his neck, meant for him to chew on. He hadn't used it that day so it was still clean and he handed it over to Tommy, the little taking it with a questioning look in his hazy blue eyes.

"You chew on it, Toms. It's better than fabric and stuffing, I promise." Almost reluctantly, the blonde spit the paw out, bringing the rubber to his mouth biting down gently. He seemed to be pleased, though, as he softly gnawed on the toy, forgoing the stuffed one in his arms.

He felt awkward just sitting there to the side, watching the boy, so he stacked a couple of pillows against the headboard, leaning back against them, opening his arms in invitation to Tommy. 

"D'you wanna cuddle, sweetheart?" The affectionate nickname rolled off of his tongue before he could even think about it, but the grin that graced Tommy's face was well worth any potential embarrassment. Tommy shuffled over, collapsing onto Techno's chest, burying his head in the soft fabric of his sweater as the brunette wrapped him up in his arms.

And if later, Phil, Wilbur, and Tubbo went to check on the two and found a sleeping Tommy curled up on top of a passed out Techno, no one needed to know. (Techno would surely kill Phil if he saw his new phone background.)

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave any requests you may have in the comments!


End file.
